Admiración
by Kuraudea
Summary: Cuando captamos bellas escenas en la etapa de la infancia, siempre perdurarán en nuestro ser gratamente; amores platónicos, admiración y deseos de juventud se manifiestan al crecer de manera natural. El recuerdo y los años nos hacen cambiar finalmente de parecer. Reto Especial Paring Crack de la Página de Facebook: Dragon Ball Fanfics. Gracias por leer.[Marron, Gohan, Videl]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reto especial DBFanfics**

 **Paring Crack:** _Gohan x Marron_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Admiración**

 **Por**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que su madre participó en el último torneo de las artes marciales su vida tuvo un giró drástico totalmente. Con el dinero que obtuvo más una cantidad extra que agregó el generoso campeón del mundo Mr Satán que, hasta el momento nunca supo la razón que originaba tanta caridad por parte del hombre barbón, adquirieron un inmueble en el centro de la Capital del Oeste; la monotonía y la tranquilidad que les ofrecía la isleta de Kame-House con el sonido de las gaviotas de todas las mañanas se suplió por edificios y tecnología de punta. Su padre consiguió un empleo de policía mientras su madre ejerció totalmente el rol de ser solo una modesta ama de casa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Las reuniones eran muy frecuentes en la Capsula Corp y ahora que vivían cerca de la imponente mansión Brief se les facilitaba de manera más práctica los traslados. Sus padres por fortuna tenían esa rara habilidad de volar por los cielos, realmente nunca supo por qué no heredó ese don por parte de ellos pero, era divertido sentir el aire en su rostro y partir las nubes con sus brazos.

En casa de los Briefs era tan normal dejar que los adultos platicaran de temas aburridos mientras los pequeños jugaban a las escondidillas por el amplio jardín. Realmente era muy divertido pues además de Goten y Trunks estaba esa niña llamada Mai en compañía del perro ninja y el mono verde. En una que otra ocasión hasta el propio Choaz se integraba a los juegos; cuando le tocaba buscar a los niños era un tremendo lío para los demás porque con sus poderes de telekinesia los hacía salir de sus escondites.

 _—Te encontré, Pilaf.—dijo el pequeño albino mientras el nombrado levitaba._

 _—¡BÁJAME!—movía bruscamente sus brazos y piernas— ¡Eres un tramposo!—se quejaba el que alguna fue Su Excelencia para muchos._

Por suerte en esa ocasión le había tocado el rol de buscar a la niña Mai.

—Listo o no, ¡Aquí voy!—dijo la del flequillo recto tras terminar el conteo y tomar camino.

A como su condición se lo permitió se escondió en medio de unos arbustos; afortunadamente era pequeña, cabía en cualquier parte. Sus ojos que, sin estar definidos si serían negros o azules se asomaban entre las ramitas para cuidar los alrededores. Fue así que una mariposa se postró en medio de su rostro e hizo bizcos al tratar de observarle. En ese tiempo tenía un problema severo con su nariz, por cuestiones desconocidas no se explicaba el porqué no brotaba. ¿Sería realmente que se iba a parecer a su padre? Pero ella quería ser una chica bonita, como Videl la esposa de Gohan pero, era de esperarse que Trunks y Goten le molestaran por ese defecto.

 _—¿Por qué no tienes, nariz? ¿Eso es muy raro, no?—interrogó Trunks con manos en la cintura tomando un porte de sabelotodo.—Dile a tu mamá que no te haga cortes de cabello tan extraños—indicó con el movimiento de su dedo índice—Las niñas lucen más bonitas con el cabello largo._

 _—Yo…yo…—la pequeña de arracadas plateadas moría de vergüenza, estaba sonrojada._

 _—Pero, Trunks...—intervino Goten que últimamente tenía una rara afición de usar lentes para el Sol—Videl tiene el cabello corto y es muy bonita, además tú mamá también lo usa así._

 _—Ah...sí, sí.—rascó debajo de su nariz pues había olvidado ese gran detalle.—Bueno chicos, continuemos con el juego.—no le quedó de otra alternativa que cambiar de tema._

 **...**

Sentada sobre la tierra rodeó sus rodillas con la fragilidad de sus brazos mostrándose así la pulsera de plata que hacía juego con sus arracadas; obsequio de sus padres de su último cumpleaños—suspiró con sentimiento—. Últimamente todo mundo parecía estar muy ocupado; Chaoz con Ten Shin Han, Trunks con Mai, Pilaf y Shu atentos a los cuidados de la bebé Bra y Goten no paraba de hablar nunca de su sobrina Pan. Solo esperaba que no llegara otro niño más al club sino se volvería un caos total, además seguramente no estuviera con ella sino con los otros.

Fue así que de repente escuchó unas voces que venía de más adelante. Observó hacia enfrente alzando despacio su barbilla y los vio.

Eran _Gohan y Videl_ que parecían estar entrenando.

—¿P-Por qué ese cambio tan repentino de actitud?—preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

—No debo de olvidar que el entrenamiento también forma parte de mi.

La muchachita de mallones grises, blusón rosa y tiara roja le lanzaba golpes. Sin embargo el joven de buen vestir y anteojos de armazón grueso los esquivaba fácilmente entre parpadeos.

—Pero Videl… ahora que eres mi esposa comprende que me es difícil el tener que atacarte—esbozó una sonrisa pues en realidad así era su sentir.

—Tengo mucho que no hago ejercicio y...—preparaba sus ataques—No quiero perder condición—le lanzaba puñetazos—¡HA!

—Pero tú eres perfecta así—el joven Son continuaba esquivando sus ataques mientras daba pasos constantes hacia atrás pero por cosa de una piedra en el camino cayó accidentalmente al pasto—¡Ouch!

—¡Oh!—se sorprendió la mujer al llevar sus manos al rostro.

—Descuida, estoy bien.

—En verdad lo siento mucho, Gohan—la joven mujer se acercó a él y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Regresemos por Pan?—preguntó Gohan mientras sacudía su pantalón—Seguro tu padre y Buu han de estar cansados.

—Ay, está niña—suspiró—nunca para…—después sonrió resignada al ver muchacho. Y qué hacerle, así de inquieta era el fruto sagrado de su amor.

Se abrazaron mientras avanzaban y por el lazo matrimonial que los unía como hombre y mujer, frenaron por un momento y se dieron un beso en su último instante de tranquilidad.

La muchacha se puso de puntitas para alcanzarle mientras él sujetó de sus hombros.

La niña quedó maravillada por el acto, tanto así que sus ojitos brillaron.

 _»Woow._

—¡Te encontré!—la pilló Mai y salió corríendo para reportarla a la base—¡Encontré a Marron, encontré a Marron!

—¡Oye, no!¡Espera!—salió del arbusto.

Al ver que era inútil correr tras de Mai volteó con la pareja y vio como ambos tomaban camino abrazados.

 _»Ellos se quieren—pensó la niña pues los calificaba como una pareja perfecta. El muchacho en sí era apuesto y Videl muy hermosa._

A tan corta edad comprendió que de todos sus «tíos» él era simplemente el más amoroso con su mujer.

Al perderlos de vista volvió en sí y corrió.

—¡Espérame, Mai!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—L-Lo siento mucho, mamá.

Los años transcurrieron y con sus dieciséis primaveras encima la chica había salido mal por segunda vez en una materia de la secundaria.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Marron?—le encaró su madre.

—Las matemáticas no son lo mío, lo siento mucho—agachaba el rostro apenada.

—Vamos, no seas tan dura con ella, no18—intervino Krillin—Solo es cuestión de estudiar un poco más, ¿Verdad princesita?

—S-sí, papi—asintió.

—Le hablaré a Bulma para preguntarle si Trunks podría…

—¡No mamá con Trunks no!—se sonrojó—Ni muerta iría con él.

No quería ni pensar como el muchacho universitario se burlaría de ella. _«¿Otra vez saliste mal en tus exámenes, Marron?»_

—P-Pero, Marron…

—¿Y qué te parece, Gohan?—sugirió el de baja estatura.

—Es verdad.

 _»Go-Gohan—su nombre se plasmó en su mente._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminó un par de cuadras mientras el diminuto tacón de sus zapatos sonaba. Poco tenía que había bajado del transporte público y mientras iba por la acera de la banqueta su reflejo se plasmaba en los ventanales de los comercios y casas; el vestido rosa le iba bien. Un sombrero descasaban en su cabeza, dos coletas rozaban sus hombros y un maletin que sostenía con ambas manos golpeaba entre pasos sus rodillas al rebotar.

Por suerte logró convencer a sus padres en viajar sola, no quería pasar más vergüenzas.

Entró a la enorme mansión Satán y subió unas escaleras que conducían al departamento donde la pareja vivía; presionó el timbre un par de veces y a los pocos segundos atendieron la puerta.

—Hola, Marron—saludó Videl quien lucía su cabellera más larga; hermosa como siempre.

—H-Hola, Videl.

—Adelante—le dio el pase y cerró la puerta—¿Vienes por lo de la asesoría, verdad?

—Ah, sí,sí…—se sonrojó, ahora no conforme hasta Videl sabía que había reprobado—No te preocupes, Gohan es buen maestro.

—S-sí, mi padre también dice lo mismo. ¿Y Pan?—preguntó para variar de tema.

—Esta con sus abuelos en Paoz. Ya sabes, es un poco necía y se aferra a entrenar.

—Pan es fuerte y tiene carácter.

—Solo sé que Pan me recuerda tanto a mí—ambas rieron.

Cuando llegaron al despacho Videl se ausentó.

—Toma asiento, Marron. Vuelvo en seguida.

—Esta bien…—sin embargo le pareció educando esperar de pie.

La mujer de Son regresó con una taza de té de durazno sobre una coqueta charola.

—Aquí tienes, Marron.—depositó el artículo de porcelana sobre el escritorio.

—G-Gracias, Videl.

La muchachita tomó asiento.

—En un momento Gohan estará aquí. Siéntete cómoda—sonrió—iré a darle un vistazo a la comida.

—G-Gracias.

La muchacha tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo a la bebida; analizó todo su recorrido. De la cocina se desprendía el olor de los alimentos que preparaba la mujer. Casa limpia, muebles lindos, su amor y ellos divinos.

 _»La vida perfecta—pensó la rubia idealizando el lazo matrimonial de ambos, deseando algún día llevar una vida así cuando fuese mayor, con un hombre de verdad._

Libros había por doquier en el despacho. Las paredes simplemente no lucían su tapiz original por tantos diplomas que colgaban en la pared. Una foto del día de su boda descasaba sobre el escritorio, otra de Pan cuando participó en el torneo y, tras ver esa imagen recordó cuando el joven la tomó en brazos el día que su padre y Gokú practicaban en los rascacielos de unos de los edificios de Mr Satán; entrenamiento previo para el torneo multiversal de Zeno-sama en el cual su madre y su tío 17 habían participado también.

 _—¿Señor Gokú, verdad que papá y mamá ganaron?_

 _—Bueno…mmmm…—al nombrado le costaba admitirlo y llevó su mano a la barbilla adoptando una pose pensativa._

 _Sin embargo el joven de 23 años contestó por su padre._

 _—Claro que sí, Marron. Ellos ganaron._

 _—¡Siii!—le abrazó._

 **…**

—Hola, Marron.

La muchacha regresó de su vago recuerdo, volteó hacia la puerta.

—Go-Gohan—se sonrojó.

El Son tomó asiento.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó el profesor quien lucía una playera manga larga negra y un lápiz sobre su oreja.

—Yo…—agachó la mirada.

—Que no te de pena, tu madre ya me lo explicó todo. ¿Problemas con la trigonometría?

Ésta asintió.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—G-Gracias.

Y Marron observó como abría un libro y acercaba todo el material necesario que ocuparían ambos para estudiar, desde calculadora, hojas blancas, lápices y demás.

 _»¿Por qué Trunks no lucían así?_

Él ahora tenían la edad del Gohan de su recuerdos y era diferente a él. Solo le escuchaba hablar de mujeres; su vida era más acelerada, más excesiva en todo aspecto. _«¿Cómo era que lo soportaba, Mai?»_

—¿Lista?

—S-Sí—asintió.

El profesor comenzó y ella ponía la atención debida a sus explicaciones.

—La trigonometría son matemáticas que estudia las relaciones entre los lados y los ángulos de un triángulo; los senos, cosenos y tangentes son conceptos de la misma.

—Aja...

 **...**

Con cada visita comprendió que ella estaba muy lejana a él aunque les gustase demasiado. Pero aún así estaba más que segura que algo así quería para su vida. Los días que se quedaba a cenar con los Son, observaba el gran amor que pese a los años ellos aún se tenían. Fantaseaba incluso en ser mayor para estar a su altura pero todo se desmoronaba al saber que tenía una esposa maravillosa y se arrepentía de pensar tales cosas.

Los sentimientos de una joven no tienen cierta veracidad para muchos adultos, pues los confunden con caprichos. Quién sabe si algún día cambiaría la atracción y el amor que sentía por él pero, el tiempo se encargó de que ella siempre admirara la solidez de su matrimonio, el trato que tenía él como hombre hacia su mujer.

Después de algunos años comprendió que era más que imposible estar a su lado, él le pertenecía fielmente a Videl, no había dudas. Sin embargo, un fragmento de su amor platónico siempre le acompañaría.

 _Por siempre y para siempre._

 _Y este quizá si estaba destinado a ella._

—¿Marron…?

Ella miraba una vez más la escena de la pareja admirable en otra de las reuniones de los Briefs.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

Ella volteó y contestó:

—Sí...

 _»Goten._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Re-ñoño! lo sé, pero el «Marron x Gohan» simpre lo consideré con una visión más de amor platónico al igual que el Trupan, claro que no significa que me cierre a solo a este concepto, pues he leído algunos Fics de ambas Paring y han sido lecturas gratas. Creo que aparte de Mirai Trunks, Gohan es de los más cercanos a su pareja e inclusive pienso también eso de Krillin y más ahora por el reciente capítulo de DBS._

 _Y bueno, fue sencillo pero con mucho cariño._

 _Reto cumplido n.n_

 _Gracias por leer :D_


End file.
